Burdened
by hclnn
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for 2 years, and everything is going great. She has a loving family, great friends and is getting a good education, but everything goes downhill when she finds out she's pregnant at 17 years old.
1. Chapter 1

My stomach churned, my head spun, my hands shook and my forehead beaded with sweat. It couldn't be, could it? Was I really... pregnant?

I moved my shaky hand down to where my abdomen was. There, right where my hand was, was a little reminder of a not-so-smart mistake I'd done a few weeks ago.

The three pregnancy tests-and the pharmacy bag- were sprawled across the tiled floor, where I sat. They all showed me the same results; the 'congratulations on being pregnant' little plus sign. For some women, they'd want more than anything for it to be a plus, but not me. Nope, not at all.

I shoved the tests back into the paper bag and threw them into the trashcan before shoving tons of toilet paper into the can to cover up the tests. If my dad or sister were to see them, I'd be dead.

Not that I won't be when my baby bump actually begins to show. Might as well postpone my death.

My trembling body made it's way up, and out the door to my bedroom. Quietly, I shut the door and flopped down on my bed.

Really, Ally? You just _had _to let Austin talk you into having sex? Well, thank you Austin, for putting your baby batter inside me, because that's just what I need right now. A freaking baby.

I grabbed my cellphone from the dresser and dialed a number.

"Hey, Trish. Come over here, now. I really need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>"You're pregnant?" Trish yelled, pacing around the bedroom.<p>

"Yes, and shut up! My dad might hear!" I yelled back.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just can't believe it. Wait, back up, when did you have sex? I haven't even had sex yet, how have you?"

"Well, thanks Trish." I rolled my eyes. "It was a few weeks ago. With Austin, but I'm sure you already figured that out. I don't know why it happened, but it just kind of... did it. God, I'm so stupid." I put my head in my hands and fell down on my bed.

"It's gonna be okay Ally," Trish assured me, giving me a hand. "Have you told your dad? Or Austin?"

"I haven't told either one of them. I just found out a few hours ago and spent one of them in the bathroom, crying. I want to tell them, I really do, it's just so hard," I explained.

She sighed. "Ally, I hate to tell you this, but you need to tell them, especially your dad." Hesitantly, she moved her hand to my stomach and flashed a small smile. "I can't believe you're having a baby."

I watched her hand move up and down my flat stomach. "Tell me about it. You know what I'm most scared about? Giving birth. It's gonna suck."

"Can't disagree with that. You'll do alright, though. There'll be contractions, which are painful, obviously, and then you'll get the epidural, if that's what you want, and you'll push some, and you'll have your baby. I promise you, once you hear that cry, you'll forget the pain," Trish assures me, placing her hand on my back with a soft pat.

"How do you know so much about this, Trish? What are you, like a birthing expert?"

She laughed and shook her head. "My Mom told me one time. It came to good use, though." She sat down next to me. "I would've never thought it'd be you who got pregnant in high school."

I felt my head start to spin again. It hadn't really felt real, yet, the thought of me having a baby. Dammit, I was really pregnant.

"Ally? I'm sorry if I said something," Trish apologized.

I shook my head quickly, my curls hitting the edge of my face. "No, no, it wasn't anything you said. It just still doesn't feel real. I keep forgetting that in a few months my stomach's going to get larger and then I'm going to go into labor and have a baby who I'll be responsible for, for eighteen or more years."

"I understand why this is hard for you. Ally, I'll be here for you the next nine months and well after that. I'll stay over with you and wake up four times a night to feed and change diapers and take care of the baby so you can nap during the day. If you ever need my during or after your pregnancy, you can count on me." She shifted closer to me so she could hug me. "That is- if you keep the baby. You're keeping it, right?"

I bit my lip. That thought hadn't really occurred to me. "Well, I don't want to abort him or her. Maybe I can find older, more mature parents to adopt him or her, though. It's not just that I don't want a baby, it's just that the baby's better off with a married couple."

"Ally, maybe it _is_ that you don't want a baby," Trish said, with a look of guilt on her face.

"Just go," I pointed at the door. "I'll talk to you later."

She grabbed her bag from the floor and slung it over her shoulder. "Just found she's pregnant and her hormones are already kicking in," she muttered.

"Trish," I growled. "Please, just go."

She shook her head and showed a small smile. "I was joking. I'll see you later, Ally."

I nodded my head. "See you."

* * *

><p>Laying on my bed, I played with the fringe on the end of a handmade pillow my mother made for me before she left my dad. Different story. Totally different story.<p>

I sat up and groaned. I was barely pregnant, and I already wanted this to be over with.

_You have to tell him, Ally. You have to tell him. _

I did. I did have to tell Austin. He was the father of my baby and my boyfriend, and he fully deserved to know that I was pregnant. My phone sat at the end of my bed, and I wasn't sure if I should call him or not.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. My head pounded as I listened to the loud ringing. I wish he'd just pick up his damn phone.

"Hey Ally," he said into the phone. "What's up?"

"Austin," I whispered, "Please come over, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," he said in a nervous tone, "I'll be over soon."

I threw the phone back at the end of the bed and shoved a pillow over my face. How does one time having sex ruin your whole life? It's not fair. I wanted to finish high school and college, and then get married and maybe afterwards have children. Guess my plan didn't go as I wanted it to.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened slowly. It was Austin. "Hey Ally. What did you need to talk about?" he asked, sitting at the end of my bed.

I sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. "Austin, I have to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's not too good. **

**Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door, and it opened slowly. It was Austin. "Hey Ally. What did you need to talk about?" he asked, sitting at the end of my bed.

I sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. "Austin, I have to tell you something."

I sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. "Austin, I have to tell you something. Please, just don't be mad at me. Please," I begged.

He laughed. "Ally, I can't be mad at you if I don't know what you need to tell me."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "This is hard. This has got to be the hardest thing I've ever done," I muttered.

He noticed me beginning to cry, and pulled my head down onto his shoulder. "You know I can't be mad at you. Tell me what you need to tell me. I can handle it."

"Remember that night we had sex?" I asked. I tried not to make eye contact with him.

He grabbed the sides of my face and gently faced me towards him. His eyes were wide with fear. He knows, he knows, oh my God, he knows. "A-are y-you-?"

"Pregnant. God, Austin I'm pregnant!" I yelled, bursting into tears. He pulled my head into his chest and hugged me awkwardly from the way we were sitting.

"Ally, shh, it's okay. Everything'll be okay," he whispered.

"No, it won't!" I hiccuped. "I'm having a baby." My voice was jagged and raspy.

He rubbed my back. "Have you told anyone?"

"Yeah, Trish and you. That's all."

"Not your dad?" he asked. "You should probably tell him."

"I know. I do need to tell him so I can set up a doctor's appointment. I just need some time to grasp the idea of my being pregnant before I put this burden on him, okay? Then, after my dad knows I'm pregnant, you can tell your mom and dad."

"I can't believe I'll be a daddy," Austin whispered with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hands. "Yeah, and I'll be a mommy," I said in a blank tone. I was more worried and nervous about being pregnant than celebrating the fact that I'd be a mother. "I'm 17, I am not ready to be a mommy. I'm too young to be excited about having a baby."

"Yeah, I know it's scary, but it's really happening and we've got to make the best of it. Just think about it; a little boy or girl wobbling around of his or her little legs and calling out 'mommy' or 'daddy.' They'll depend on you for everything and every time you see that little face, you'll see yourself and you'll know that you brought this little life into the World."

I smiled a little but tried to hide it. "You're gonna make me cry," I muttered, thinking about everything he'd said. I tried to imagine being a mom, but it was hard. Everyday after my baby is born, I'll be his or her's mother and I'll have to be there for him or her. It was exciting, emotional, nerve-racking and of course, very, very scary.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and scooted closer to me. His body against mine felt relaxing. Maybe we weren't so doomed after all.

* * *

><p>I stood sideways, looking at my stomach in the mirror. It was still tiny, but it was still enough for someone to notice, so I decided to dress in loose clothing. My jeans were getting a little tight although I was still able to slip them on.<p>

My dad walked in and I stumbled away from the mirror. I grabbed my bag and slipped it over my shoulder. "Are you ready to go to school?" he asked.

"Yeah," I muttered, pushing past him.

"Ally, do you need a ride?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'll drive myself. I'll see you after school."

As soon as I got in my car, I threw my bag in the passenger seat and drove myself to school. Already being pregnant was hard enough, but going to school sucked even more because of my mood swings and morning sickness that have already come over me. Once I start showing, people will be talking and everyone's going to remember me as the teen mother. Yay.

When I got to school, I met up with Trish. "Hey pregnant best friend," Trish greeted as we walked in.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her. "Please," I whispered, "Don't call me that. I'd like to live a normal life for a few more weeks until I start to show. Let's just pretend I'm not pregnant, okay?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm guessing you wore the loose clothing because you're starting to show?"

"I wore them because they're cute. What am I going to show anyway? I'm not pregnant."

Pretending to be pregnant was harder than it seemed, especially when you puke three times a day.

* * *

><p>Austin walked over to my locker at the end of school. "Are you okay?" he asked.<p>

I probably looked horrible. I've thrown up, had cramps and my head's been pounding for the past couple of hours. And to answer his question, no, I'm not okay at all.

"No," I whispered, slamming my locker and slipping my bag over my shoulder. "I'm horrible. I don't know how I'm going to survive the rest of my pregnancy here. First, all these awful symptoms, and then I'll start showing and people will start talking. What a horrible way to go through high school, hmm."

He leaned down and kissed me. "You'll be okay. I know you will. I'll be here with you the whole time, I promise."

I pushed him off me. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out right now. I've got to go home." I heard him huff and he mutter a 'bye' before I walked out to my car.

I ran out to my car and drove to the doctor's. Hopefully my dad wouldn't ever find out that I'm going, because than he'd question me about it and I'd break down, cry and tell him everything, and then he'd know everything.

As soon as I got to the doctor's office, I checked in and sat in the waiting room. Honestly, it was scary. There were older pregnant women, some women with little babies and some women who didn't look but probably were pregnant.

"Ally Dawson."

I looked towards the door and stood up to follow her down the hall. She led me into a room and ran some blood tests. She left the room, so I sat still and looked around the room. There were pamphlets about pregnancy, and of course, I took a few and shoved them into my bag to read later. They could come to good use.

The nurse came back into the small room and let me know that I was, definitely pregnant. I almost broke down, hearing her say it, but it's not like I didn't already know.

"How old are you?" she asked. "You look young."

"I'm, um, I'm 17." I played with my fingers and looked down at my feet.

"Don't be nervous. We have nurses who can talk to you about smooth pregnancies and planning out your future. I know how hard it is for teenagers to become mothers." The younger looking nurse smiled at me.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I haven't exactly told my dad that I'm pregnant yet, and even when I do, he won't be that much help," I explained to her. She looked sympathetically at me and nodded her head.

"No need to stress about it, although you need to tell your dad. After this appointment, you'll have many more to come leading up to your birth and your dad's going to find out sooner or later." She stood up and wrote a prescription for some vitamins that kept the baby healthy.

"Okay, you are all done. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, I don't think so. Thank you again for everything."

I scrambled up from the seat and walked back out to my car. As soon as I got into my car, I burst into tears. My life seemed to be crashing down and I knew it was my own fault, but it was just so overwhelming.

In tears, I drove over to Austin's house, luckily not getting in any accidents on the way there. His lights were on inside the house, so I got out and lightly knocked on the door.

I brought my hand up to my face, and tried to wipe away all the tears from my face. I didn't mind Austin seeing me cry, but if his parent's saw me like this, they'd question why I was crying and I'm not sure Austin's told them about the baby yet.

"Oh, hi Ally!" Mrs. Moon greeted, letting me in.

"Hello Mrs. Moon, how are you?"

"I'm good. Austin's up in his room if you wanted to see him," she said with a smile.

I nodded, smiled and walked up the staircase to his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, playing around on his phone until he saw me. He jumped up and kissed me.

As soon as we pulled away I broke down and began to cry again. He helped me over to his bed and sat me down.

"What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"What's the matter? Austin, the matter is that I'm pregnant. My whole life is going downhill, and I feel bad because I'm taking you down with me."

He continued to rub my back and every once in a while kissed the top of my head.

Pregnancy sucks, but at least I have Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this, and thank you for the reviews.**

**Please review, favorite and follow!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

My body lay slumped over the toilet. I was nauseous, but I couldn't throw up so I've been sitting here for hours. All a sudden, there was a banging on the door. It was my 15-year old sister, Ashley.

I jumped up and unlocked the door. She stood in the hallway with a worried look on her face. I pulled my shirt forward a little bit to ensure she couldn't see the small bump.

"Ally? Are you okay?"

"W-what do you mean? I-I'm perfectly f-fine," I stuttered. I subtly wrapped my arms around my stomach because of how scared I was getting about her finding out I was pregnant.

"You've been sick a lot, and I've noticed... that you've been eating a lot more." Her face softened up even more and she looked like she was about to cry. "Are you pregnant?"

I looked at her, nervously and watched as she waited for a response. "Yes," I muttered.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around me. I felt a few tears fall down my neck and I felt bad for making her cry.

"You're having a baby?" she asked.

I nodded. "It was an accident."

"Does Dad know?"

I held back tears. "No, Dad doesn't know."

She hugged me again. "I love you, Ally." I haven't heard that from her in a while. She must really feel bad for me.

"Yeah. I love you,too."

* * *

><p>Trish met up with me before class started.<p>

"Ashley found out I'm pregnant. She's smart. I mean, I'm barely showing and I've been trying to hide it as much as I can."

She laughed. "Ally, I hate to break it to you, but you're showing. It's not huge, but you can definitely tell."

"Oh my God. Do you have a jacket or something? I haven't even told my dad yet!" I exclaimed as she tossed me a sweatshirt.

I thanked her, and then the lord, and slipped it on.

"You haven't told your dad? It's been weeks, Ally! Tell him!" she yelled.

I groaned. "I know, I know. I need to tell him, but I'm just scared of upsetting him. He thinks of me as an innocent, little girl, and if he knew I was _pregnant, _he'd probably blame himself for it."

"Okay, I'm done persuading you to tell your dad. You'll tell your dad when you tell your dad, but in a few weeks, you'll be big enough and he'll know, Ally."

She walked down the hallway. I sighed and leaned against my locker.

Stupid baby.

Except... it wasn't really the baby's fault.

* * *

><p>"Austin, don't you wonder what's going to happen with us? Do you think a baby will bring us closer, or pull us away?" I asked.<p>

"What do you mean?" I lay next to him and played with the small pieces of hair on the side of his head.

"I mean, do you think a baby will make us happier and bring us closer to each other relationship wise, or do you think that a baby will stress us out and mess up our relationship?"

He held my hand, and played with my fingers. "I think, I _hope_ that a baby brings us closer. I'd hope that the stress of a baby doesn't force us apart. People don't usually get divorced because of a baby."

I smiled and cuddled up closer to him. "Do you want to come to my next appointment?"

His eyebrows scrunched up. "Are you comfortable with me being there?"

"Yeah, of course. You're my boyfriend and the father of my baby. I want you there, Austin."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'd love to be there. Although, I think we should tell our parents first."

"You're right. I really need to tell my dad, and you should tell your parents," I agreed. "Did you know Ashley found out? I guess she's noticed my morning sickness and my stomach growth more than I've thought. I'm just scared she'll tell my dad, and he'll be upset I didn't tell him myself."

"I'm sure she won't, and you _are_ getting bigger. I could see how she'd find out."

Does everyone think that? Am I really getting big this fast?

I sat up and slipped on my shoes. "I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered, leaning down to kiss him. "Goodnight."

He smiled. "Night, Ally."

I ran out of his room and got home as quickly as I could. I wasn't going to tell him tonight, but by tomorrow morning, my dad would know my secret.

* * *

><p>The usually comfortable couch felt uncomfortable this morning. It was early, 5 am, and I waited in the living room for my dad to wake up. I had my hand on the rim of a mug of hot chocolate because coffee was not my thing.<p>

From the living room, I saw the lights turn on in the kitchen and heard the coffee machine start up. The lights flipped on and I could hear footsteps. I swallowed roughly. I was so not ready for this.

My dad walked into the living room and flipped on the lights. "Oh my God, you scared me!" he exclaimed. A few drips of coffee splashed out of his mug and he placed his hand on his heart. "Why are you up so early?"

I looked down at my hands and bit my lip. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't break his heart. Tears escaped from my eyes, and I was too tired to wipe them off. I've been crying too much lately.

"Ally?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him. "Daddy?"

He looked concerned. "Yes? Ally, you're scaring me."

"I have to tell you something." My voice was scratchy and barely audible. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, but by looking at the worried look on his face, I knew he at least had an idea of what I said. "Please, please don't hate me."

He shook his head. "No. No, I'd never hate you, Ally." He walked closer to me and then sat down on the couch next to me. "What's wrong? I need to know what's happening."

I looked up at him through my teary eyes. "I'm having a baby," I whispered in the smallest voice possible. My heart was pounding as I awaited his response.

His eyes widened. "Say that again? I'm not sure if I heard that right."

My cries got louder and I tried to hold them back as best as I could. "I'm having a baby," I repeated to him.

"Oh my God. How- you're not having a baby. Are you?"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. My body shook violently and I couldn't help the muffled sobs that escaped my mouth.

He wrapped his arm around and kissed my forehead.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not mad, Ally, and I don't hate you. I'm disappointed in you, but I still care about you. You'll have a baby to take care of, and hopefully that will teach you you're lesson." He smiled at me. "Don't cry, Ally. Everything will work itself out."

I looked at the smile at his face, and my crying did lessen. "You'll let me stay?"

"Of course I'll let you stay," he said with a smile. "I wouldn't kick you out."

I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Sorry. I'm new to the whole teenage pregnancy thing. Dang, I hate saying that."

"I'm all new at this too." He shook his head lightly. "I can't believe you're pregnant. I never thought it'd be you who'd have a baby in high school."

"Yeah, you got that right." I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Don't be sorry. Austin will be there for you. I know him."

"How do you know Austin's the dad?" I asked.

"I know, Ally, I'm not stupid. That boy loves you and he's your boyfriend. I couldn't see anyone else as the dad."

And that was just the easy part of my rough ride downhill, taking down Trish, Austin and now my dad down with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad chapter, sorry, but it'll get better further into the story.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

I was getting bigger, not much bigger, but bigger. I could still hide it easily, but since so many people knew, I decided it didn't matter if they knew I was having a baby or not. Everyone was probably talking about it already, but I didn't mind anymore.

"I'm starving," I groaned as I walked into the kitchen.

My dad stood at the counter, drinking his coffee. "Make some toast or something."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "C'mon Dad, don't joke around, can you make me something?"

"I'm serious." He looked me straight in the eye, and I knew he wasn't joking.

My head made a clonking noise against the table as I fell against it. "Seriously? But I'm so tired," I pouted, trying to get him to give in to making me something.

"Ally, if you're going to take care of a baby, you're going to have to make yourself some breakfast first."

He had a point, although I didn't really want to have a baby nor make toast. In the end, I had to do both, because I had no choice. I was pregnant, and I was eating for two.

There was a knock at the front door. "That's for me. Bye Dad," I said, waving at him before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Morning Austin." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Good morning, Ally." He looked down at my stomach. "Well aren't you getting a stomach."

I nodded and rolled my eyes in a friendly way. "It's not as great as you'd think it is. I don't want to get any bigger than this, but I guess I have no choice."

"Eh, I bet it'll look cute on you."

I blushed and shook my head. "Let's go. I want to tell you something in the car." He followed me to the car, helping me in and then got in.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could let an older, more mature coupe adopt our baby?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

He looked kind of hurt. "You want to do that? You want to give up the baby?"

I sighed. "It's not that I don't want to keep him or her, it's just that we're young, we're not married and I think our baby deserves older and married parents. I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for him or her."

"I'm sorry, Ally, I just don't agree with that," he said as he started up the car.

"Austin, not everything can go our way sometimes. Don't you want to do what's best for the baby?" I asked.

"Yes, and I think it's best that a child stays with his or her parents, no matter how tough it can be. If he or she's adopted, they'll always wonder where they came from. They'll want to know where their hair came from, their smile, their nose."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. "Just see adoptive couples with me. We don't have to make up our minds when we're at the meetings, but I just want it to be an option. Please?"

"Fine, I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll agree to it."

"That's all I needed to hear." I placed my hand over his. "I'm sorry."

He looked down for a second, than back up and smiled. "I'm sorry, too."

We both got out of the car and walked into the hallway. He followed me to my locker and waited for me to get my stuff out.

I could hear whispers throughout the hallway. God, things spread like wild fire around this place. Then again, I am pregnant, and that's not an easy secret to hide from people.

Dez and Trish showed up at my locker, too. Ever since I'd told them I was pregnant, they seemed to be slightly overprotective of me as if peoples words would hurt the baby.

"When do you find out if you're having a boy or a girl?" Trish asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure yet. This is so crazy..."

"What is?" Austin asked.

"Just... everything. Everything is so crazy. I still can't believe I'm pregnant. It's scary. If I decide to keep my baby, the rest of my life will be that baby, child, teenager, adult. It makes me want to pass out." I put a hand up to my forehead. "Why am I telling you guys this? You probably think I'm crazy..."

"We don't think you're crazy," Trish said. Her voice was sweet and calming. "You're just... pregnant. You've got a lot on your mind. Maybe too much on your mind."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Maybe you could go to a teen mother group. Didn't your doctor talk to you about one?"

I groaned, "Yeah, she did, but that doesn't mean I want to go. I'm barely pregnant. I bet half of those girls already have their babies."

"So what. You can talk about it to people who know what you're going through. Do it, Ally. It'll be good for you."

"Fine. I'll go. But that doesn't mean I'll like it."

* * *

><p>I hated it. All the pregnant girls and some who'd brought their children along made me uncomfortable. I could tell there were a few girls like me who sat alone in their chairs and you could barely tell they were pregnant.<p>

An older woman walked to the front of the room and introduced herself as Jennifer Meriweather who had a son when she was almost 17 years old. The father of her son had left and she raised her child alone. Her son, Jacob, was now 13 years old.

The most uncomfortable part was everyone having to introduce themselves.

A very pregnant girl stood up. In her small, quiet voice, she explained that she is due in a few weeks and her boyfriend is the father and has stayed with her during the whole pregnancy.

Another girl who was 6 months pregnant said that she had sex with a guy she barely knew and never told him that he was the father of her daughter.

And now, it was my turn. I stood up and looked around at the eyes staring at me. "I'm Ally. I'm almost 3 months pregnant. My boyfriend is the father of my baby, and he stayed with me and hopefully will after our baby is born."

After every girl in the room had her chance to introduce herself and explain their story; whether they were due soon, had just found out they were pregnant or had already had their baby, Jennifer stood at the front of the room again. She told us how hard it is to have a baby when we're young and how it can affect us socially and emotionally.

She dismissed us after a good half an hour talk about pregnancy and babies. I grabbed my hand and slung it around my shoulder. As I was walking out to my car, a girl, who I'd learned was named Caroline, stopped me.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. You're Ally, right?"

"Yeah," I told her, nodding slightly.

"So you're barely pregnant, I see." She laughed a little bit.

"Yep, I just found out about a month ago. I'm really scared," I admitted.

She nodded. "Trust me, I know. I have a daughter at home. She's just about 3 months. I love her so much. You'll love your baby, too. It's not too much fun to be pregnant, especially so young, but once you see your baby's arms and legs and face, you smile and think 'wow, that's my baby. Not anyone else's, it's mine."

I smile at that. She seems like a nice girl, and it's kind of good to have someone who has been in the situation I'm in. "That's sweet. What's her name?"

"Her name's Annabelle. After my grandmother. You should meet her sometime. She's such a people person."

"I'd love too. I honestly know nothing about baby's and I'm gonna have one in 6 months."

"You know what!" She gasped, looking at me with a huge smile plastered on her face. "You should babysit Annabelle sometime! That way, you'll know what you're doing when you have your baby."

That wasn't a bad idea. "Sure! I'd love to do that. Can I bring my boyfriend with me?"

She nodded. "Is he the daddy?"

"Yeah, he is, and he loves kids. I'm sure he'd be happy to do it, and I am too."

We exchanged numbers and she told me she'd call me every few weekends so Austin and I could watch her little Annabelle while she goes to work. We said our goodbyes and I drove back to my house.

When I got inside, I threw my keys on the counter and my bag on the couch. My dad and Ashley were in the kitchen so I decided to join them. Although I was tired, I decided to have some time with my family before I get too embarrassed to be around them with a huge belly.

"Hello. How was the class?" Dad asked me.

"It was good. I met a girl, Caroline, who has a newborn daughter and she told me I could babysit her so I could get used to being around a baby."

He smiled. "I'm really proud of you, Ally. You're really becoming a responsible young adult."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my belly, "But I'm pregnant."

"You are." He smiled. "But you're learning to accept responsibility for it. That shows real character."

I walked over to him and hugged him. "Daddy, I don't think I want to put him or her up for adoption. I want to keep my baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading!**

**Also; Should Ally have a girl or a boy? Leave your answer in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, are you ready to go babysit?"

Austin sat on my bed flipping through a book about pregnancy. It was kinda cute that he cared so much.

"Austin?" I asked, tapping on his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

Today we were going over to Caroline's apartment to babysit her 3 month old daughter, Annabelle. I'm excited to be able to have experience before my baby came, but I was also a little nervous to be around such a small, helpless baby.

He looked up at me. "Yeah, sorry." He scratched the back of my neck. "I'm just a little nervous."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his back. "I am too. I'm even more nervous that we're having a baby."

He shook his head. "Yeah. Me too." As he stood up, I stretched my hand out to him so he could help me up. It was already getting hard to get up.

I said bye to my dad and we headed out to the car. Austin helped me in the car and then got into the front seat. He drove the short drive to Caroline's apartment complex which was only a couple minutes away.

Austin held my hand as we walked up to her door. I knocked softly and waited for her to open the door.

The door swung open and Caroline stood with her little girl in her arms. "Ally! Hey! Come in, both of you." She opened the door to let us both in.

Austin smiled at Caroline. "Hi, I'm Austin. I'm little unborn baby's daddy," he said, pointing to my small baby bump.

"Ally told me about you. It's good to meet you." She bounced up and down to keep Annabelle (who was tiny, tiny) a happy baby.

"Wow. She's so small. Has she grown since she was born?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not really. Maybe a tiny bit, but she's about the same size she was when I had her." Caroline held Annabelle in her arms and smiled down at the small girl and kissed her cheek.

"Here, you hold her," Caroline said, placing the baby in my arms. I was a little freaked out, but I carefully slipped one arm under her body, and used the other to hold my arm. "I'll be back in a few hours. Bottles are on the kitchen counter withe formula. Use warm water, do not microwave it. Diapers are in her nursery which is a down this hallway to the right. If she's not hungry, or she doesn't need a diaper change, rock her and play with her, if that doesn't work, give her a pacifier and lay her down. Bye!"

She left the apartment, leaving Austin and I on our own with her daughter.

It seemed like the World was against me, but Annabelle starts to cry. She didn't need a diaper change, so I set Annabelle in Austin's arms and walked into the kitchen, collecting a bottle from the counter. I fill it up with warm water and pours a few scoops of formula in it.

Walking back into the living room, I notice Austin with a scared look on his face and rocking back and forth with Annabelle in his arms. "A-Ally, hurry up. I'm scared."

I laugh and take Annabelle out of his arms. "Hi. You want a bottle?" I ask in a baby voice, placing the bottle to her lips. Luckily, she stops fussing, and sucks on the tip of the bottle, downing the formula. Austin and I both sighed of relief.

I look up and see Austin smiling at me. "You're gonna make an awesome mom," Austin says, moving closer to me. He places his head on my shoulder and takes a small breath in and out, watching as I fed the tiny baby.

"I bet you'll be an awesome father," I whispered as Annabelle finished up on her bottle.

"I don't know about that. Of course I'll try to be a good dad for our son or daughter, but I'm not sure if I'm really father material. Hell, I can barely hold a baby without getting all squirmy and worrying about dropping them on the floor," he admitted.

I walked to the kitchen, setting the empty bottle next to the sink. "Austin, no one's 'father material," I said with air quotes, "People find out they're going to become father's, and they do all they can to ensure that they can take care of a baby. Besides, it'll be hard for the both of us because we're teenagers, but that doesn't mean it's impossible. There are nurses for teen parents, and I took like a billion teen mom and dad pamphlets last time I went."

He nodded his head. "So, you're saying I can become father material?"

"Yeah. I guess." I laughed a little and looked down at Annabelle. "You can start by holding her. While you're sitting down."

He followed me to the couch, and I set Annabelle down in his arms. "Okay. Put one arm under her neck and slide down so you can support her head and neck. Then use the other one and slide it from the other side, making sure that you're supporting the rest of her body. Look, you've got it."

Austin smiled and moved his eyes between me and the baby. "See. Now you've got the hang of holding the baby whilst you're sitting down. It only get's easier from here, huh."

Maybe for him, but I wasn't so sure about me.

* * *

><p>"Ally Dawson," the nurse called.<p>

I stood up, grabbing Austin's hand and we walked down the hallway and into the room with the nurse.

"Your doctor should be here in a minute. Dr. Miller, is that right?" I nodded and she grabbed some pamphlets from the cabinets. They were ones that I hadn't grabbed last time. "Here are some traditional pregnancy pamphlets. You've got a birthing one, how to keep your pregnancy healthy, how to deal with labor pains, and of course one on what to do when the baby comes. After the doctor has had a chance to talk to you, we have a teen parent nurse who will come in and talk to you two," she said with a smile.

The two of us nodded, still hand in hand. The nice nurse left the room so it was just the two of us. With a somewhat shaky hand, I grabbed the birthing pamphlet and flipped it open. It talked about the pain you experience, the contractions, the epidural. I wanted to pass out after looking at that thing. Without examining anymore of it, I shut it and put it back in the pile.

Dr. Miller walked in the room and sat in the spinny chair, in front of where I sat. "Hello Ms. Dawson," he said, with a comforting smile and a handshake. He turned to Austin, "You must be the dad." Austin nodded and gave his hand a shake.

"Last time we saw you was six weeks ago, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Six weeks ago."

"Great. We'll check on the baby, see if he or she's doing alright, and then you'll be out of here."

Again, I nodded and sat back on the bed-type thing, pulling up my shirt to about the rim of my bra. Austin had never seen my pregnant stomach before, so I was a little nervous. Dr. Miller did the ultrasound, and everything seemed to fine until his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows. "I-Is something wrong with my baby?" My heart thudded against my chest.

"Babies. You're having twins," Dr. Miller said in a soft voice.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I did my best not to let them fall. Twins? As in I'm going to not only be a teenage mother to a baby, but two babies? I looked at the ceiling and blinked away the tears before looking back at Dr. Miller. "I think I'm gonna puke."

Austin, on the other hand, was stuck staring at Dr. Miller. "Did he say... twins?" he asked with a gulp. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. I stood up and picked him up, shaking him for a few minutes before he woke back up. "Sorry. It's just... twins?"

Dr. Miller nodded and stood up out of his chair. "I'll go get the nurse."

Turing towards Austin, I noticed he looked like he was gonna cry, too. "I haven't even told everyone I'm pregnant. How am I gonna tell people I'm having twins?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I took advice from my reviews, and so Ally is having twins**

**Please continue to vote on if Ally should have girls, boys or both. Leave names you like, too!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
